Sebastian Roché
Sebastian Roché ist ein französischer Schauspieler. Er spielte den Mikael in Vampire Diaries und in dessen Spin-Off The Originals. Leben & Karriere Sebastian Roché ist französischer und schottischer Herkunft und spricht vier Sprachen: Russisch, Spanisch, Englisch und Französisch. Er wurde am 4. August 1964 in Paris geboren und verbrachte seine Kindheit dort, danach lebte seine Familie sechs Jahre auf einem Segelboot und segelte von Frankreich ins Mittelmeer, nach Afrika, Südamerika und in die Karibik. 1992 zog er in die USA und lebt in Los Angeles und New York. Von 1997 bis 2005 war Sebastien Roché mit Vera Farmiga verheiratet. Roché graduierte 1989 am Conservatoire national supérieur d’art dramatique in Paris und spielte nach seinem Abschluss bei französischen Theaterhäusern an der Seite von Michel Serrault, Isabelle Huppert und Béatrice Dalle sowie mit Al Pacino in Salome. Weitere Theaterstücke, in denen Roché mitwirkte, waren Titus Andronicus, The green Bird, Hamlet, Arms and the Man (Helden), Macbeth, Mirandolina und Trainspotting. Seine erste Rolle in einer Fernsehproduktion war im Fernsehfilm The Murders in the Rue Morgue (1986). Rochés Debüt in einer Hollywood-Produktion war eine Nebenrolle in Michael Manns Der letzte Mohikaner (1992). Bislang war Sebastian Roché in rund 60 Filmen und Fernsehproduktionen zu sehen. Zu seinen bekannteren Filmen zählen Merlin (1998) und Hunley – Tauchfahrt in den Tod (1999) mit Armand Assante und Donald Sutherland sowie die Fernsehserien Conor, der Kelte mit Heath Ledger, Big Apple (2001) und Odyssey 5 (2002–2003), zu deren Stammbesetzung er gehörte. Seit 2007 verkörpert Roché den Charakter Jerry Jacks in General Hospital. Seine aktuellen Projekte sind Happy Tears mit Demi Moore und Parker Posey sowie der Spielfilm Shattered Glory (beide 2009). Filmografie *1986: The Murders in the Rue Morgue (Fernsehfilm) *1992: Der letzte Mohikaner (The Last of the Mohicans) *1993/1999: Law & Order (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) *1996: New York Undercover (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) *1997: Projekt: Peacemaker (The Peacemaker) *1997–2001: Conor, der Kelte (Roar, Fernsehserie, 11 Folgen) *1998: Sex and the City (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) *1998: Merlin *1998: Naked City – Justice with a Bullet (Naked City: Justice with a Bullet) *1999: Hunley – Tauchfahrt in den Tod (The Hunley) *2000: The Crossing – Die entscheidende Schlacht (The Crossing) *2001: 15 Minuten Ruhm (15 Minutes) *2001: Big Apple (Fernsehserie, 4 Folgen) *2002–2003: Odyssey 5 (Fernsehserie, 19 Folgen) *2004: Earthsea – Die Saga von Erdsee (Legend of Earthsea) *2005: CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) *2005: Charmed – Zauberhafte Hexen (Charmed, Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) *2005: Alias – Die Agentin (Alias, Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) *2006: The Unit – Eine Frage der Ehre (The Unit, Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) *2007: Die Legende von Beowulf (Beowulf) *2007–2010: General Hospital (Fernsehserie, 299 Folgen) *2008: Fringe – Grenzfälle des FBI (Fringe, Fernsehserie, 8 Folgen) *2009: The Mentalist (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) *2009: Happy Tears *2009: 24 (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) *2010–2011: Supernatural (Fernsehserie, 6 Folgen) *2011: Criminal Minds (Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) *2011: Grimm (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) *2011: Vampire Diaries (The Vampire Diaries, Fernsehserie, 5 Folgen) *2012: Safe House *2013 - 2015 The Originals Galerie Balthazar.jpg Kurt.jpg main1.jpg sebastian_roch.jpg Sebastian_Roche.jpg Sebastian-Roche_240.jpg Sebastian-Roche1.jpg sebastian-roche-on-supernatural_496x279.png Sebastian-sebastian-roche-26959853-500-281.png Seb-at-BurCon-2012-sebastian-roche-29679477-864-576.jpg TVD-3x08-Ordinary-People-sebastian-roche-26600944-1280-720.jpg|Mikael Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 3 Darsteller Kategorie:The Originals Darsteller